1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal capable of receiving a broadcast program, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and method of transmitting broadcast viewing information thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile communication terminal according to a related art receives a broadcast program using a broadcasting system in case of having a broadcast module for receiving broadcast programs.
In this case, the broadcasting system means such a digital broadcasting system as DMB (digital multimedia broadcasting), DVB-H (digital video broadcast-handheld), Media FLO (forward link only), and the like.
Yet, there is a broadcasting system providing a unidirectional service to a mobile communication terminal from a broadcasting network only. So, the broadcasting system, which provides the unidirectional service, is able to transmit a broadcast signal and associated data to the mobile communication terminal using a broadcast channel but incapable of being provided with any data from the mobile communication terminal.
Meanwhile, a broadcasting system, which provides a bi-directional service, can be provided with data according to a transmission cycle previously set in a mobile communication terminal.
However, it is unable to arbitrarily change the transmission cycle, which was preset in the course of manufacturing the mobile communication terminal, while the mobile communication terminal is in use.